Crazy Love
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: "Kenapa kau bsia ada di sini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" "Tangan paman akan kotor kalau memukul wajahnya. Lebih baik biarkan saja pria brengsek itu." Laychen;Chenlay; Genderswitch; Pedo!Lay; Second fics of Laychen


**CRAZY LOVE**

**Present by Miko**

**Laychen/Xingdae fics**

**Genderswitch for uke, pedo!Lay**

**Yixing : 34 tahun**

**Jongdae : 16 tahun**

**Mature fics**

Bosan.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Yixing saar ini. Karna ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aha! Salah. Maksudnya ia tidak melakukan hal yang menarik. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam dengan tenang sambil meminum wine anggur putih kesukaannya. Tak ada yang menarik baginya.

Ia bukanlah orang yang dingin. Tapi ia hanya malas saja. Karena banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini selain menulis lagu.

Kembali ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya yang sangatlah bising. Terlalu padat dengan orang-orang.

Banyak yang bercumbu di atas lantai dansa. Ada yang bercengkrama di di bar tender yang tak jauh darinya. Ada juga yang tengah melakukan adegan 'itu' di sudut ruangan. Membuatnya panas. Tapi ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan wanita tak jelas. Akan membuat masalahnya semakin rumit. Karena ia sudah punya kekasih. Kekasihnya bahkan lebih menggoda dari wanita-wanita di sana.

"Tuan! Apakah tuan tidak ingin 'bermain' dengan saya?" Tanya seorang wanita yang seksi mengenakan gaun malam berwarna merah marun di sebelah kanannya. Tapi ia hanya menggeleng dan kembali terlarut dari winenya.

"Kalau begitu, pasti mau dengan saya dong?" Tanya wanita lain yang tak kalah seksinya dengan yang bergaun merah marun itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Yixing seteah meneguk habis winenya dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah. Kuharap lain waktu anda mau 'bermain' dengan kami threesome." Teriak salah satu di antara kedua wanita itu. Sedangkan Yixing hanya mendengus kesal. Ingatkan kalau Yixing sudah punya kekasih. Jadi ia tdak akan mungkin tertarik dengan wanita murahan seperti mereka.

Bruk.

Ia menabrak seseorang ketika berjalan keluar menuju ke parkiran. Tidak ada yang terjatuh. Karena ia menangkap lengan orang tersebut dengan cepat dan menariknya mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yixing pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar orang itu. Seorang gadis? Tapi, tunggu! Sepertinya Yixing mengenal suara gadis itu.

"Jongdae?" Gadis itu menatap dalam wajah Yixing karena merasa namanya disebut. Kedua mata cantik gadis itu membulat sempurna.

"Astaga! Paman Yixing!" Teriaknya histeris dan segera berlari menjsuhi Yixing. Namun tangan Yixing bergerak lebih cepat, sehingga mampu menariknya kembali untuk berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, paman. Aku harus pergi!" Ujar Jongdae dengan suara takut. Namun Yixing tak menggubrisnya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Jongdae dengan erat dan menatap penuh curiga ke wajah Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau bsia ada di sini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Yixing mengintrogasi gadis manis tersebut.

"Eum.. Ini rahasia. Aku tidak bisa mengatkannya kepada paman. Dan jangan katakan ini pada Ayah dan Ibu, atau aku akan mati di tangan mereka." Jelas Jongdae dan menatap Yixing penuh permohonan. Wajahnya terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Menurut kedua mata Yixing.

"Aku temani. Setidaknya aku bisa mengawasimu. Aku tak perduli ini rahasia atau bukan." Yixing masih bersikukuh untuk memaksa Jongdae. Karena ia perduli terhadap anak teman baiknya itu.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Jongdae mengiyakan permintaan Yixing. Karena Yixing mengancamnya akan mengatakan hal ini kepada orang tuanya. Membuatnya tida bisa mengelak lagi. Hum, lagipula dengan adanya Yixing akan membuatnya jauh lebih aman.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Yixing yang tengah memeluk erat bahu Jongdae dari kiri.

"Aku hanya ingin menyanyi di sini untuk melampaikan kegalauanku. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan minum." Jelas Jongdae dengan sedikit kesal. Karena sejak daritadi Yixing menanyainya dan musik di sana juga terlalu keras.

"Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Yixing penasaran. Jongdae menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Ia tak kunjung berbicara. Karena ia masih bingung untuk membagi ceritanya bersama orang lain.

"Apa kau tak percaya kepada pamanmu yang sudah hampir 17 tahun ikut merawatmu?" Pertanyaan Yixing membuat Jongdae terkejut dan menatap tak percaya kepada pemuda berdimple di samping kanannya.

"Ceritakan semuanya di bar tender sambil meminum susu kesukaanmu." Ajak Yixing seenaknya tanpa perlu menunggu persetujuan Jongdae yang masih bingung dengan pikirannya.

Setelah setengah jam Jongdae menceritakan kegundahan hatinya kepada Yixing, kini mereka sedang dalam keadaan saling diam. Karena bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Yixing yang sibuk dengan air hangatnya. Jongdae yang sibuk dengan susu dingin kesukaannya.

"Haruskah aku menghajar orang itu untukmu?" Tanya Yixing memulai pembicaraan. Jongdae meneguk susu dinginnya dengan cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tangan paman akan kotor kalau memukul wajahnya. Lebih baik biarkan saja pria brengsek itu." Ujar Jongdae penuh dengan penekanan. Yixing hanya tertawa canggung. Karena keponakan tidak kandungnya itu bisa berkata kasar.

"Lalu, apakah paman juga punya masalah? Karena aku pikir, paman bukan tipe orang yang suka minum di sini kalau tidak ada masalah." Yixing tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya. Gadis manis itu benar-benar memahaminya. Ia mengacak gemas rambut Jongdae.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu. Kekasihku sedang marah. Dia tidak mau menghubungiku. Akupun jadi bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini." Yixing mulai bercerita. Jongdae hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Memangnya kesalahpahaman apa?"

"Dia bilang, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku lebih mencintai dunia musikku. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menulis lagu daripada menghubunginya. Asalkan kau tahu saja, Jongdae. Selama ini aku menulis lagu itu semua tentang dirinya. Ketika ia tersenyum, tertawa dan ketika ia bermanja-manja kepadaku. Tak ada yang luput darinya. Jika ia mau mendengarkanku bernyanyi, mungkin ia akan tahu betapa kumencintai dia." Jelas Yixing panjang lebar. Membuat Jongdae menganga tak percaya.

"Kau tahu, semua pria itu tidak brengsek. Semuanya ada yang perlu dibicarakan agar bisa dimengerti. Mungkin saja, pria pujaanmu itu sedang ada masalah sehingga tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepadamu." Tutur Yixing. Jongdae hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tapi ia tidak hanya membatalkan janjinya sekali atau dua kali. Tapi hampir 100 kali. Dia kira aku ini gadis apaan? Aku tahu, aku masih labil. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak membatalkan yang sudah ia janjikan. Aku jadi bingung siapa yang labil di sini." Marah Jongdae dan memainkan gelas kosongnya. Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan Jongdae.

"Mungkin ia punya kejutan untukmu. Maka dari itu ia tidak ingin kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan begitu saja. Kau tahu, pria itu penuh dengan kejutan." Jongdae meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja bar tender. Ia menatap wajah Yixing dengan malas.

"Haruskah aku menjauhinya juga? Karena aku begitu kesal dengannya. Aku ingin tahu seberapa ia mencintaiku. Kalau boleh tanya sih, apakah ia akan meminta maaf duluan kepadaku?" Yixing ikutan merebahkan kepalanya di meja bar tender dan menatap wajah Jongdae yang manis ketika mengantuk. Tangan kirinya mengusap pipi kanan Jongdae.

"Meminta maaf itu berat. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak meminta maaf sama sekali. Biarpun yang dimintai maaf tidak memaafkan, tapi kau sudah tidak punya tanggungan lagi karena sudah minta maaf. Kau atau dirinya yang terlebih dahulu minta maaf itu tidaklah penting. Yang penting saling mengerti dan memaafkan." Jongdae mengerang pelan dan menutup kedua matanya. Wajahnya terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Ayo pulang. Kau sudah sangat mengantuk." Ajak Yixing. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan masih tetap dengan posisinya. Yixing yang memiliki sifat bersikap semaunya sendiri pun tidak menyerah. Ia menghabiskan air hangatnya dan segera menggendong tubuh Jongdae ala bride style.

"Ayo pulang dan istirahatlah di rumah. Di sini tidak baik untukmu. Kau bisa saja dimakan oleh pria hidung belang itu." Bisik Yixing dan membawa pergi Jongdae dari tempat itu.

. . . . .

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku malas masuk ke kamarku dan melihat beberapa foto pria brengsek itu." Ujar Jongdae kukuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat imut.

"Kau harus pulang, Jongdae. Nanti Xiao Lu dan Xiao Min mengkhawatirkanmu yang tidak pulang selarut ini." Nasihat Yixing dan terus menarik Jongdae dari samping agar segera keluar.

"Berhenti memanggil Ayah dan Ibu dengan sebutan 'Xiao'. Mereka sudah tua. Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah paman saja? Kalau Ayah dan Ibu mencariku, aku bisa mengatakan menginap di rumah paman." Jelas Jongdae dengan sedikit membentak. Tapi setelahnya ia melunak mencoba membujuk Yixing.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan menghancurkan rumahku. Aku tidak mau rumahku ditata ulang dan akan terjadi aku yang tidak tahu di mana barang yang aku cari nanti." Ucap Yixing sambil menutup pintu mobilnya pelan. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyetirnya ke rumahnya yang cukup luas.

Sedangkan, sejak tadi Jongdae terus tersenyum manis. Karena apa yang ia inginkan dituruti.

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam mobil, Jongdae tertidur kembali dan melewatkan perjalanan yang singkat ke rumah teman orang tuanya itu.

"Gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan." Gumam Yixing ketika mereka sudah sampai dan Jongdae masih terlelap. Membuatnya harus menggendong kembali tubuh Jongdae untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eung..." Erang Jongdae ketika ia merasakan ketidaknyamanannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yixing dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yixing yang lebar.

. . . . .

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Jongdae pelan sambil menguap pelan. Ia memandang sekitarnya dan melihat Yixing tengah terbaring di sebelahnya dengan topless. Memperlihatkan perutnya yang membentuk six packs itu.

Wajah Jongdae seketika memerah melihatnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mendapati dirinya tengah memakai kemeja teman ayahnya itu.

"Kyaa~!" Teriak Jongdae refleks dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

Yixing yang merasa terganggu pun terbangun seketika dan bertanya 'ada apa, Jongdae?' dengan cepat dan berkali-kali.

"Kenapa aku bisa mengenakan kemeja paman? Dan kenapa paman bisa telanjang dada seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau semalam paman menyentuhku!" Ujar Jongdae dengan cepat dan menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang.

"Haah... Jongdae! Dengarkan paman dulu."

"Tidak. Paman sudah menodaiku. Di mana seragam sekolahku?"

"Jongdae!"

"Di mana paman menyembunyikan seragam sekolahku? Hiks."

Yixing yang kesal karena gadis manis itu tidak mau mendengarkannya pun akhirnya menindih tubuh Jongdae. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan Jongdae dengan erat agar gadis itu tidak bisa meronta.

"Dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu, Jongdae." Ujar Yixing penuh penekanan. Jongdae tidak menggubrisnya dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman Yixing terhadapnya yang meskipun percuma saja.

"Semalam kau tidur berjalan menuju ke dapur dan mengotori dapurku. Pakaianmu penuh dengan saus tomat. Memang benar aku yang mengganti pakaianmu, tapi aku tidak terlalu melihatnya. Soal aku yang telanjang dada itu karena aku kelelahan membersihkan dapurku dan aku tertidur begitu saja di sebelahmu. Jadi kesimpulannya, aku tidak menyentuhmu dalam artian sesungguhnya." Jelas Yixing panjang lebar. Jongdae yang tadinya menangispun semakin menangis.

"Aku minta maaf, Xingxing. Aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku selalu berpikiran yang negatif terhadapmu. Aku yang kurang peka ini mengambil kesimpulan sendiri sehingga menyebabkan kesalahpahaman ini. Aku minta maaf." Ujar Jongdae sambil terisak keras. Ia memeluk leher Yixing ketika pria di depannya melepaskan genggamannya.

Yixing mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jongdae dan mengelus lembut rambut panjang Jongdae. Ia juga mengucapkan 'minta maaf' kepada gadis manis itu.

"Maaf karena paman selalu membatalkan janji yang sudah paman janjikan kepadamu. Itu semua karena paman ingin membuat kejutan untukmu."

"Memang apa kejutannya?" Tanya Jongdae dan memandang wajah Yixing dengan isakan kecil. Ia sudah berhenti menangis. Tapi tidak dengan isakannya.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar." Jongdae menurut. Ia menunggu Yixing yang berjalan ke arah lemari besar pribadinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yixing menunjukkan sebuah lukisan besar kepada Jongdae. Di mana objek lukisan tersebut adalah Jongdae yang sedang tertawa senang sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Aku terus membuat ini dan menulis lagu untukmu. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah menghubungimu. Kau mau mendengarkan lagunya?" Jongdae mengangguk dan kembali menangis. Kali ini ia menangis terharu.

Jongdae tersenyum bahagia dengan linangan air mata bahagia ketika ia mendengarkan suara Yixing menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri khusus untuk Jongdae.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Jongdae menyibak selimut tebal itu dan berlari ke arah Yixing yang tengah memeluk gitar. Ia mengambil gitar itu dan meletakkannya di lantai. Kemudian duduk di pangkuan Yixing dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Xingxing." Ucap Jongdae pelan. Yixing memeluk pinggang Jongdae dan tersenyum manis.

"Panggil aku dengan sopan, Jongdae. Aku ini lebih tua 18 tahun darimu." Tutur Yixing. Jongdae hanya tertawa lucu.

"Tapi kau lebih bodoh dariku, paman." Ejek Jongdae. Yixing hanya tertawa canggung dan mengecup bibir Jongdae yang terhidang di depannya. Akan rugi apabila tidak segera kau makan.

Bibir tebal Yixing terus melumat bibir tipis Jongdae dengan lembut. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Kedua tangan Jongdae meremas rambut Yixing dengan gemas. Sedangkan Yixing meremas paha mulus Jongdae yang terekspos. Karena kemeja Yixing yang tidak begitu menutupi tubuhnya. Begitu intim.

Sudah...

Selesai. Miko tidak bisa menulis kelanjutannya. Masa iya, mereka mau membuat adek di pagi hari yang buta ini?

Soal pemilihan rated, Miko sengaja milih rated M. Walaupun tidak seburuk itu kelihatannya. Padahal, lingkungannya dewasa banget. Makanya, biar aman saja. Hehe,

Jangan lupa untuk review ya!


End file.
